I Want For Nothing
by DarkShinRa
Summary: ZackCloud. A bit of interraction between the two on a rainy night.


I Want For Nothing

00000

Disclaimer: Again, Me Not Own FFVII or any of its gorgeous characters. They belong to Square/Square Enix. I'm just using them for my own entertainment… harmless entertainment.

This is Shounen-ai. Boys hot for other boys kind of thing.

AU, OOC… what else? Er… protective Zack… hardheaded Cloud… kind of…

Zack/Cloud One-shot

00000

The sound of rain drops hitting the metal roof top alerted him to the beginning of the expected torrential downpour.

He stood from the dark green sofa while marking the page of the book he had been reading and setting it aside. His shoulder length black spiky hair tickled his chin at the movement, and he automatically tried pulling it behind his ear.

His long legs clad in baggy black sweat pants lead him toward the high window, which overlooked the large front yard. The strong winds seemed to be doing their hardest to uproot the giant trees under the gray skies.

Closing his dark eyes as he stretched his slight muscular body, the thought of going out to the rain didn't seem to be such a bad idea. He would welcome the feel of rain upon his body while running around the trees that were turning bright colors and decorating the ground with splendor.

He stepped out of the small study and found himself in almost complete darkness. One lamp lit the long hall, creating shadows of unknown things throughout the path. A feeling has been nagging at him for the past half hour, and from experience, he knew it wouldn't leave him alone until he did what it asked of him.

He realized it had always been that way. Whenever he was needed, no matter the situation, he somehow was always able to feel it. And he never questioned why that bond existed between them both.

He quickly made his way down the hallway; he could traverse the way with eyes closed and not miss the woodened door that occupied the most important person in his life.

He knocked softly on the thick doors and without waiting for a reply, quickly got inside. The room was brightly lit, and the chilly breeze was pushing past the light curtains while the window sill was being petted by the heavy drops of rain. Ignoring the figure that was sitting on a chair by a woodened desk, he quickly made his way to the window and shut it close, while trying to avoid the moisture that hit his skin.

Turning around, and gazing at the figure that had stopped writing on a notebook to look at the newcomer, he managed not to let out a grunt.

"Didn't you notice the rain?"

The blue eyed young man ran slender hands through blond spiked hair.

"How can I not when it's making such dreadful noise?"

"Mayhap because you had the window open… and letting the cold get in. Truly Cloud, why can't you be a little more careful? You want to catch your death?"

Cloud turned around ignoring the questions of the older boy. But the older of the two wasn't one to be ignored. Quickly striding to Cloud's side, none too gently, he grabbed the young man by the arm and pulled the lithe form out of the chair and pushed him onto the twin size bed. The action was too fast for Cloud to have time to realize what was happening, and didn't have the time to put up any resistance as the black haired man pulled the quilt from under him and quickly managed to tuck him in, bringing the quilt up to his chin, and effectively restraining him.

After they both had a few seconds to think things through, the older one softly laughed at the shocked expression on the face of his friend.

"I don't want you to ever leave me Cloud"

Reaching out to push away blond hair from the fair face, the young man sighed dejectedly.

"Life won't be the same without you"

He pressed lips to soft forehead.

"I won't be able to bear it"

A moment of silence followed, and then Cloud was able to free one arm from the quilt, and reach out to touch slim hand upon a cool cheek.

"Zack…"

And Zack knew without a doubt, that it would be the same for Cloud. Taking the hand in his, he gave it a light kiss and moved to lie down next to the younger man, who took the opportunity to snuggle deeper into the quilt while turning to his side, facing him.

The silence was a comfortable one, where only the rain and strong winds were heard, making them almost drift asleep.

"It's almost your 17th birthday Zack"

Zack mumbled an agreement, with half lidded eyes.

"What do you want as a gift?"

Sighing in annoyance, the older teen half glared at the other.

"This is the 5th time you have asked me this Cloud, you should know the answer since I have been giving it to you since you started asking"

"But you don't have everything you ever wanted"

"I have everything I need"

"But not everything you ever wanted"

"It's the same thing"

"Since when want and need…"

The soft words coming from soft lips were cut off by a kiss on the cheek.

"Go to sleep Cloud"

The soft laughter coming from Cloud managed to bring a smile to Zack's face. Holding his friend closer still, he didn't noticed when his consciousness abruptly left him, sending him into one of his favorite pastimes.

After all, dreaming of his favorite person was something to always look forward to.


End file.
